brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:IFauxy/Faux's PokeShop!
Howdy there! I'm Faux, AKA iFauxy! Welcome to my shop! I have one thing to say before you start wandering off Go here!: ''http://robloxpokemonbrickbronze.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Darren5996R/Online_Wiki_Trade_Resort '''View others trade shops and try to get the pokemon I'd like Updates Update 0.1: Rebuilt Shop Update 0.2: I recently just caught all the forces of nature and Lapras! All added in shop Update 0.3: Added the "Gift Pokemon" Section. In it are Eevee, Seviper, and Tyrouge! Update 0.4: Added another note Update 0.5: Added another thing to the wishlist Update 0.6: Added more rares Update 0.7: Added "Finished Trades" Update 0.8: Added another note Update 0.9: I have old amber now! Update 1: Added "Special" Section. Some pokemon are moved there, too Update 1.1: I finally found hawlucha, Karrablast, and Shelmet! Find them in the "Rares" section Update 1.2: I won a Mega Crystal Steelix Giveaway! Find it in "Special" Update 1.3: Added Suicune to the Legendaries section and Riolu to the rares section Update 1.4: Added Volcanion and Alolan Vulpix! Update 1.5: (Woo so many updates ;P) Added Shiny Tsareena, Crabrawler, Alolan Meowth, Fomantis and Shiny Staraptor! Update 1.6: I cancelled some trades because it was so long Update 1.7: Added "Incense Bred" Update 1.8: "Deep Sea Scale" and "Epineshroom" are now on sale! Hahaha... ha... Notes Please read my wishlist before making a request When you want a poke add your IGN(In Game Name), what you want, your offering, and when I reply "Accepted", you have to reply back. You have a 10 day limit to do so or I'll cancel you're trade Please don't rage when I decline your request. It's childlike. My IGN is the same as my username If you want a specific gender pokemon it's going to cost you more My timezone is PST, if you are on the other side of there then you might not have what you order, or you can stay up the whole night waiting for me Format IGN: Want: Offer: Timezone: Special Guidelines Will Accept: Any-levels EV trained, not too perfectly Any Nature Will NOT Accept: Eggs(To avoid scams, unless it's lake guardian. I know very well of the eggs) Perfect EVs Duplicate Pokemon(Unless it's unbreedable) Starters Charmander XY.gif|Charmander Squirtle-Shiny XY.gif|Squirtle Bulbasaur XY.gif|Bulbasaur Cyndaquil XY.gif|Cyndaquil Totodile XY.gif|Totodile Chikorita XY.gif|Chikorita Torchic XY.gif|Torchic Mudkip XY.gif|Mudkip Treecko XY.gif|Treecko Chimchar XY.gif|Chimchar Piplup XY.gif|Piplup Turtwig XY.gif|Turtwig Tepig XY.gif|Tepig Oshawott XY.gif|Oshawott Snivy XY.gif|Snivy Fennekin XY.gif|Fennekin Froakie XY.gif|Froakie Chespin XY.gif|Chespin Litten SM.gif|Litten Popplio SM.gif|Popplio Rowlet SM.gif|Rowlet Rare/Very Rare Pokemon Honedge XY.gif|Honedge Zoroark XY.gif|Zoroark(Evolved from Zorua) Sableye-Mega ORAS.gif|Mega Sableye Skarmory XY.gif|Skarmory Scyther-M XY.gif|Scyther Sneasel-M XY.gif|Sneasel Snorunt XY.gif|Snorunt Noibat XY.gif|Noibat Mr. Mime XY.gif|Mr Mime Joltik XY.gif|Joltik Chimecho XY.gif|Chimecho Helioptile XY.gif|Helioptile Roselia-F XY.gif|Roselia Yanma XY.gif|Yanma Ralts XY.gif|Ralts Rhyhorn-F XY.gif|Rhyhorn Girafarig-M XY.gif|Girafarig Clauncher XY.gif|Clauncher Minun XY.gif|Minun Plusle XY.gif|Plusle Litwick XY.gif|Litwick Rockruff SM.gif|Rockruff Pikachu-F XY.gif|Pikachu Raichu-Alola SM.gif|Alolan Raichu(Evolved from Pikachu) Dedenne XY.gif|Dedenne Emolga XY.gif|Emolga Hawlucha XY.gif|Hawlucha Shelmet XY.gif|Shelmet Karrablast XY.gif|Karrablast Riolu XY.gif|Riolu Fomantis SM.gif|Fomantis Crabrawler SM.gif|Crabrawler Meowth-Alola SM.gif|Alolan Meowth Beldum XY.gif|Beldum Eggs '''''I have ditto, so maybe I can breed the pokemon you want from this shop. I can't breed the unbreedable tho. Comment down what egg you'd like, Event Pokemon Manaphy XY.gif|Manaphy Vulpix-Alola SM.gif|Alolan Vulpix Sandshrew-Alola SM.gif|Alolan Shandshrew Gift Pokemon Eevee XY.gif|Eevee Seviper XY.gif|Seviper Tyrogue XY.gif|Tyrogue Meowth-Kanto XY.gif|Meowth Special Rotom XY.gif|Rotom Lapras XY.gif|Lapras Trubbish XY.gif|Trubbish Porygon XY.gif|Porygon(Comes with Up-Grade so it can evolve!0 CrystalSteelix-Mega.png|Mega Crystal Steelix Incense Bred Chingling XY.gif|Chingling(Pure Incense) Legendary/Mythical Pokemon Regice XY.gif|Regice Regirock XY.gif|Regirock Registeel XY.gif|Registeel Tornadus-Incarnate XY.gif|Tornadus Landorus-Incarnate XY.gif|Landorus Thundurus-Incarnate XY.gif|Thundurus Victini XY.gif|Victini Jirachi XY.gif|Jirachi Heatran XY.gif|Heatran Entei XY.gif|Entei Suicune XY.gif|Suicune Shaymin-Land XY.gif|Shaymin(Tell me which form u want) Diancie XY.gif|Diancie Latios XY.gif|Latios Volcanion XY.gif|Volcanion Shinies Pachirisu-M-Shiny XY.gif|Pachirisu Boldore-Shiny XY.gif|Boldore Gastrodon-West-Shiny XY.gif|Gastrodon Hoppip-Shiny XY.gif|Hoppip Bibarel-M-Shiny XY.gif|Bibarel Gyarados-M-Shiny XY.gif|Mega Gyarados(Max lvl!) Patrat-Shiny XY.gif|Patrat(I'm from b0ssman4225, a youtuber, and I came from a giveaway!) Crobat-Shiny XY.gif|Crobat shiny loudred.png|Loudred shiny bellsprout.png|Bellsprout Staraptor-M-Shiny XY.gif|Staraptor Tsareena-Shiny SM.gif Dem Fossil Poke I have all fossil pokemon except the lake trio. I was too lazy to do the list so there. Howevvverrrr if you want the fossil itself I have all except the fossilized egg Items Mega Stones(Not a big fan of them, so I have low): ' Sablenite DW.png|Sablenite Steelixite DW.png|Steelixite Gyaradosite DW.png|Gyaradosite ' ''''Evolutionary Stones: ''"Okay guys, let's get stoned" '' '' -Eevee Water Stone.png|Water Stone Thunder Stone.png|Thunder Stone Fire Stone.png|Fire Stone Shiny Stone DW.png|Shiny Stone Dawn Stone DW.png|Dawn Stone Leaf Stone DW.png|Leaf Stone Oval Stone.png|Oval Stone Sun Stone.png|Sun Stone Epineshroom: I can hunt them for you or make the pokemon hold it! Big Mushroom.png|Big Mushroom Chilan Berry.png|Chilan Berry Stardust.png|Stardust Paras XY.gif|Paras(Holds Big Mushroom) Shroomish XY.gif|Shroomish(Holds Big Mushroom) Foongus XY.gif|Foongus(Holds Big Mushroom) Rattata-Alola SM.gif|A-Rattata(Holds Chilan Berry) Rattata-M-Kanto XY.gif|Rattata(Holds Chilan Berry) Staryu XY.gif|Staryu(Holds Stardust) Deep Sea Scales: Again, I can hunt them for you or make the pokemon hold it! Deep Sea Scale.png Basculin-Blue XY.gif Any BP Item: Literally, any Affection Ribbon.png|Such as dis pink Focus Sash(Affection Ribbon) Plates(Any): I can get any plate for you! Iron Plate DW.png|I don't wanna list em alllll Master Ballsss(Don't get the idea): If I have enough Robux... SugimoriMasterBall.png|Yes I like this photo Special Combo: All Color Floettes (This was inspired by ThjinhBeo, who also helped me get Shaymin by giving me the blue floette ;3, special thanks to him) Floette-Yellow XY.gif Floette-Orange XY.gif Floette-Blue XY.gif Floette-White XY.gif Floette-Red XY.gif Wishlist -Shiny Pokemon(Shiny Eevee and Drifblim Highly Reccomended) -Missing Very Rares -Fossilized Eggs -Missing Starters -Good Megas(I guess) -Missing Legendary/Mythical Pokemon -HA(Hidden Ability) Pokemon -Missing Event Pokemon -Any Incense -Moar master balls Pending Trades Finished Trades Category:Blog posts